You Don't Know Her Like I Do
by LauralovesPLL
Summary: Ezria fic:  It is inspired by the song "You Don't Know Her Like I Do" by Brantly Gilbert. Probably a two or three shot. Read and Review:


**Note: I love this song so much, and since you all tell me I should write more country song fics, then I will:) I am writing in only Ezra's POV. This fic is inspired by the song "You Don't Know Her Like I Do" by Brantly Gilbert. Please enjoy and review! **

_**Hey ole Friend, thanks for callin'**_

_**It's good to know somebody cares**_

_**Yeah she's gone, but I don't feel like talkin'**_

_**It might be just too much to bear**_

_**To hear somebody say it stops hurting**_

_**Or to hear somebody say she ain't worth it**_

"Hey, Hardy," I sighed into the phone. Hardy and I had always been great friends, more like brothers. Whenever he was feeling down, I could feel it, so I guess that I am not the only one with that knack. "Thanks for calling, man. At least I know you care."

"Of course, Ezra," he said sincerely to me, "I got the feeling that you were depressed. What's wrong, dude? Did Aria leave?" I flinched as those words came from his mouth. As they made their way through my mind, the flashback of Aria walking out of my apartment flooded my mind…

_Flashback:_

"_Hey," Aria said softly as she walked into my embrace. _

"_Hey," I said back, kissing the top of her head lightly. I tried to pull out of the hug, but she clenched onto me hard._

"_Can you just hold me right now," Aria pleaded as she brought her hazel orbs to meet my blue ones. I noticed that there were tears in them, and that her face withheld a sad expression._

"_Of course, darling," I said wrapping my arms tighter around her and brought her to the couch. I sat her down on top of me, with my arms still wrapped around her tiny figure, while I felt her head bury into my neck. Her shoulders shook as I rubbed up and down her back, telling her that everything was okay._

"_No it's not, Ezra," she finally choked out. _

"_Why? Tell me what's wrong," I looked into her teary eyes worriedly. _

"_I have to break up with you," my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach._

"_Aria, why," I said grabbing her hand and stroking her hair._

"_My family is moving away," she said slowly, "We are going to be gone by next weekend. I love you, but we have to break up. I'm sorry."_

"_I'll come with you," I said quickly watching another tear roll down her face at my words._

"_My dad said that if you do, he will call the police," Aria's face was a mixture of sadness and disappointment. "And he is serious."_

"_Aria, I love you," I said quietly. My hands found their way to her face and cupped her cheeks gently. My lips did the same and found their way upon her lips, capturing them in a passionate kiss._

"_I love you, too," she hesitated for a moment, staring deep into my eyes before continuing, "But I have to go." She never broke eye contact with me until she walked out the door._

_End of Flashback:_

"Yeah, um, she left," I whispered into the phone and cleared my throat, "But I really don't feel like talking about it."

"Oh, come on, man. Why," Hardy questioned.

"I don't think I can handle hearing someone else say it stops hurting, or that she isn't worth it," I said clearly and sternly.

_**You don't know her like I do**_

_**You'll never understand**_

_**You don't know what we've been through**_

_**That girl's my best friend**_

_**And there's no way you're gonna help me**_

_**She's the only one who can**_

_**No, you don't know how much I've got to lose**_

_**You don't know her like I do**_

"But, Ezra-," he began before I stopped him. I am tired of everyone saying the same exact thing to me.

"No, Hardy. There are no "buts." Look, you don't know her like I do, and you'll never understand. You don't know what we've been through. I was her teacher and she was my student. You knew that, but we have endured a lot more than the regular stereotyped student/teacher relationship. She was my best friend, not some random teenager. You and everyone else, except for Aria, can't help me. I have got everything to lose. Everything. And don't you say anything negative about her, because you don't know her like I do," I said defending the woman I loved. _Love._

_**I can't forget, I'm drowning in these memories**_

_**It fills my soul with all the little things**_

_**And I can't cope, it's like a death inside the family**_

_**It's like she stole my way to breathe**_

_**Don't try to tell me it stops hurting **_

_**Don't try to tell me she ain't worth it**_

"Look, Ezra, you didn't have to be offended," Hardy chuckled a little, "I just think you should try and forget."

"But I can't forget. I am drowning in these memories. Every single little thing I remember fills my soul, and I can't cope with it. It's as if my favorite cousin had died recently or something," I said with a long sigh as I lay my head down on the arm of the sofa.

"You pick favorite cousins," Hardy teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm being serious, man. You aren't helping. It's like she stole my way to breathe. I feel like I am suffocating without her."

"I really know you don't want to hear this, but I have to say it-," Hardy said quietly.

"No, Hardy, not you, too. Don't you tell me that it stops hurting, or that she ain't worth it," I said back exhausted from having to explain to him yet again, that he doesn't know her like I do.

_**You don't know her like I do**_

_**You'll never understand**_

_**You don't know what we've been through**_

_**That girl's my best friend**_

_**And there's no way you're gonna help me**_

_**She's the only one who can**_

_**No, you don't know how much I've got to lose**_

_**You don't know her like I do**_

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," he said giving up, "I just don't want to see you so down and depressed, Ezra."

"She is the only one who can help me. I don't know if I will ever feel the same again without Aria," I looked down at the floor and pictured her gorgeous face again.

"Okay, well I have to go. I hope she finds you again, man," Hardy said sympathetically, "From the stuff you told me about her, you are the only one who can truly know what she will do once she gets older and moves out. After all, no one knows her like you do, Ezra."

"Thanks, Hardy," I said back and hung up. _Maybe there is hope, after all, that she will come back. No one knows her like I do, and I know that she still loves me. _

**Note: So probably a two or three shot. Hardy is so cute:) I love him as Ezra's best friend! So please review and tell me your thoughts. I know that it was mostly Ezra and Hardy, but I will assure you that there will definitely be Ezria interaction in the next chapter:) Review please!**

**~Laura**


End file.
